There are several methods of gathering analytics on client devices (e.g. users) connected to network locations (e.g. websites). One method uses the traffic history contained in the server's log files. Server log files were not intended for monitoring network location traffic, although they can be used for this purpose. However, the process of extracting the data from a busy server, collating it and presenting is pretty slow and messy. Other systems make use of bits of HTML code added to the network locations. These bits of code extract data from a client device connected to a network location and send it to a database on either the host's server of the network location or a proprietary server. It would be advantageous to provide means to go beyond traditional tracing (e.g. metrics), such as the page view, and instead provide structured measures of interaction.